


dancing like butterfly wings

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Визуал от M до E [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Голубую бабочку Хонджун впускает в свою жизнь слишком легко - он читал как-то, что такие бабочки являются символом бессмертия, перерождения. Да только он не учёл, что вместе с этой красавицей впускает в свою жизнь кое-что ужасное. И это кое-что ужасное, переродившись, селится в его теле, беря временами над ним контроль.
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Визуал от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	1. blue butterfly




	2. white butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Белая бабочка является духом умершего. И Сонхва осознанно окружает себя именно такими бабочками.


	3. red butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Страсть является одним из значений символизма красной бабочки. И у Чонхо неимоверная страсть к куклам. Обустроив собственный музей, Чонхо рад каждому гостю, что не побоится взглянуть на его коллекцию кукол. Только выпустит ли он отсюда?


End file.
